Floating gate type of non-volatile memory cell has achieved widespread adoptions in various IC devices due to their CMOS compatibility and low cost. However, current floating gate type of memory cell suffers from scaling issue, endurance/retention limit, high power consumption, complex structure, additional processing and high cost. In view of this, resistive-switching random access memory is attracting increasing interest as a potential candidate which overcomes the limitations of floating gate type of memory cells.
Currently, 1 transistor, 1 resistor (1T1R) resistive memory device is being implemented to form NOR/NAND structure. However, standard logic complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistor requires cell size which is larger than 30F2 (F˜feature size) to provide sufficient driving current and offers only 1-bit per cell structure. Thus, there are issues and drawbacks associated with existing resistive switching type of random access memory and its manufacturing thereof. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved resistive-switching based memory devices with better drivability and requires smaller cell area as well as and manufacturing methods thereof.